


In The Wake of a Chilling Reality

by BeatrixGtheMaskedDogNoobsomeExagerjunk



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Burr Family, Cross-Posted on Amino, Family, Gen, Hamilton and Burr bickering like always, Pastries, Smart Theo, Snow, The ice is magical, This was a contest entry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 23:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13491621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatrixGtheMaskedDogNoobsomeExagerjunk/pseuds/BeatrixGtheMaskedDogNoobsomeExagerjunk
Summary: Theodosia notices the window freezing solid. She knew the feat to be impossible.She takes this event in concern as the adults around her mumble about politics.For a Contest Entry from Amino, with Fantasy as a Genre and Baby, It's Cold Outside as a theme





	In The Wake of a Chilling Reality

**Author's Note:**

> Dosie is Jr, while Theo is Sr, just so we can avoid confusion
> 
> Second entry to be posted soon

Frantic footsteps got Dosie's attention, making her look up from her book.

 

Closing her parents' favorite 'A Vindication of the Rights of Woman', "Mother, what's amiss?"

 

Dosie sits on the dining table, casually reading there.

 

She eyed her mother, a short distance away, suddenly laying down a tray on the table she sat by.

 

"Sudden guests." And Dosie understands immediately.

 

In cue, the wind howled from outside, as screeching goes the windows. Dosie glanced at the windows briefly, and faced the table.

 

Now on the tray was two glasses of water, a platter with her father's favorite pastry, and another platter empty.

 

"Could you check if your father's alright?" Theo said, keeping the rest of the first pastry.

 

"Is it Mr. Ogden, Mr. Bellamy, or-"

 

_"And I swear, sir! It felt like death was upon me without my knowledge!"_

 

_"Must you yell, Alexander?!"_

 

"Mr. Hamilton--I knew we would expect him." Theo placed the second pastry on the empty platter.

 

"Mr. Hamilton actually isn't fond of the winter fritters-" The platter was slid to her.

 

"But I know you are, dear." Theo smiled with a snarky air. Casualty kept stress away from the family.

 

Dosie looked at the winter fritter (it's warm, caramelized, vanilla biscuits that the family usually prepared during winter), smiled and took a bite.

 

"What type of marmalade does he enjoy again?" Theo pulls out two jars.

 

"...Mango, I think." Dosie swallowed.

 

"Thank you, Dosie." Theo said, everything ready on the tray.

 

As her mother left, her voice adding a bass of sorts to the cacophony of adult voices from the other room, the noises that creaked the windows made Dosie irritated.

 

Swallowing the last of her treat, she closed her book and approached the window.

 

Frost fogged the window pane, creating snowflakes--the paintings of the cold winter.

 

The season merely started, and it was just far too cold for it to have been.

 

Theo walked back in with a chuckle, holding two empty platters. "A shame they have forgotten to acknowledge the bystanding witnesses."

 

She began to wash them. "Their cases shall be flawed without the consideration of the people present before and after the incident!"

 

Dosie was then observing the now frozen condition. Curious, she touched the ice.

 

Jerking her finger away, "Why not tell them off like you always do?"

 

"They'll figure it out," Theo was drying her hands with the kitchen towel. "...spare them of my sharp words for the meantime."

 

Dosie backed away from the window in concern. "Must you always be merciless to their minds, Mother?"

 

Theo turned to her daughter, catching her by the ice-glazed window. "Well, I believe that I ought to find some way for their minds to work. Harder, that is. I await the day all men think beyond what they continually discover."

 

Dosie looked to the window, to her mother, then back. "Speaking of discoveries, this window has frozen solid."

 

Theo went and stood next to her daughter, eyeing the window. "It is Wintertime."

 

"And nothing but this window has frozen solid!" Dosie reiterated. "How is it possible?"

 

Theo slides her hand against the ice.

 

"Has it ever come to mind that Winter has marked itself on our home, dear?" She faced her daughter with a smile.

 

"Are you implying that this cold has a consciousness?" Dosie laughed. "That can't be. Father would agree."

 

"I do wish to agree with you, but I feel as though there is a magical driving force in this cold. The old north wind howls until you can't feel a thing." Theo took the kitchen knife and began picking on the ice.

 

"And if you are in doubt of the credibility of what I just said, I suggest you study how Mr. Hamilton arrived here unscathed."

 

"But that's Mr. Hamilton-" Dosie then stopped at the realization that-

 

"Who could never stop complaining about the weather during Winter." Theo said in a correcting tone. "He would've remained in his quarters."

 

"But he fought through harsh camp conditions during the war, like father!" Dosie argued. "I am sure he can survive a Winter."

 

Suddenly, above discourse, a sneeze, then:

 

**_"ALEXANDER!"_ **

 

That was Aaron Burr yelling across from another room.

 

The women could see the trail of ice coming from the room where the men were.

 

They rushed to the source of the events quickly; they caught Burr pacing about, Hamilton on one of the arm chairs, cold water in place of his tears.

 

Basically, Hamilton somehow sneezed a flurry of ice.

 

"This winter is a curse, I tell you." Hamilton remarked.

 

"This entire encounter is a curse, Hamilton." Burr bitterly ended, leaving his most beloved family in laughter.


End file.
